Heart to Heart
by MysteryBlackPanther
Summary: After Omi returns from Chase Young's clutches, Raimundo starts to change from happy and joking to sad and thoughtful. Omi decides to talk to Rai only to learn that Rai still regreted joining Wuya. Implied Rai x Kim, brotherly Omi x Rai, hinted Rai x Wuya.


This is about Omi and Raimundo's thoughts after Omi returned from the dark side. They have an important talk. It's a one-shot. The pairings are implied Kimiko x Raimundo and hinted Raimundo x Wuya. I hope you all enjoy it! It's kind of a companion to Guilt of a Former Heylin Warrior.

* * *

><p>Heart to Heart<p>

"Rai?" Kimiko asked. It had been around a week or two since Omi returned from the dark side. From the moment Omi returned, Omi had cherished everything around him. He kept smiling, saying how glad he was to return from the dark side. Raimundo, however, became the complete opposite. He just stared off into space, stared at Omi with envy, and he rarely talked anymore. He didn't even bother pulling off any pranks.

"Hm?" Raimundo turned his head towards her. Ah, Kimiko. After she kissed him when he returned from Wuya's side, his feelings for her had become mixed. He had no idea what he felt for her, but he knew it was not a feeling for a friend. He never discussed this with anyone, and he would prefer to not discuss it. After all, he could barely figure it out. That was one of his many secrets that he kept from his friends.

"Are you okay?" Kimiko asked.

Raimundo forced a smile, "I'm fine. It's just… it's nothing."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow, not believing him before she sighed and walked away. Clay and Omi watched as they both stared in confusion. Kimiko walked over to them, sighing.

"Something's wrong with Raimundo," Kimiko mumbled. "Maybe one of you should talk to him."

Clay and Omi glanced at each other. Clay bit his lip, wondering which one should talk to Raimundo. Rai would never take Clay seriously, but Omi might make him angry with his cockiness. It was a hard choice to make. Not even Kimiko of all people could find out what was wrong with him.

"I'll talk to him," Omi offered. They both nodded, wondering whether this would be for the best or for the worst. Omi slowly walked up to Raimundo, who still stared up at the sky with clouded eyes.

"Raimundo, why have your downs been in the dumps?" Omi asked with a bright, but fake, smile.

Raimundo smiled slightly, "It's why are you down in the dumps, Omi."

"That too!" Omi exclaimed smiling before a frown settled on his face. "What… what is wrong, Raimundo? You have not been yourself lately. We are all worried about you."

Raimundo scoffed, "How do you think we felt about you when you crossed over to the dark side? We were all worried."

Omi flinched, his eyes dropping down, "It's one of my biggest regrets."

"No!" Raimundo shouted. "It's not! It's not your fault! It was Chase's fault because he twisted your mind, and he made you swear to be loyal to him… and you kept your promise even though you knew the consequences…"

Omi blinked, surprised by Raimundo's sudden shout. He bit his lip and sat down next to Raimundo, "What has been bothering you?"

Raimundo sighed, "You… I'm envious of you, Omi."

Suddenly, Omi's ego popped up as Omi smiled brightly, standing up, "Of course you're envious of me. I am strong, and brave, and smart, and-"

"That's not what I meant!" Raimundo snapped. Omi flinched and took a step back, clutching his chest. Raimundo never snapped at him. The only times he did were when he was… on the Heylin side. Why would he be envious of Omi? Why wouldn't he be envious of his best qualities? What was going on with Raimundo?

Raimundo finally sighed and mumbled, "Sorry…."

Omi nodded and sat down, staring at his friend with pity, "Why are you envious of me?"

Raimundo sighed, "I joined Wuya on my own will. I couldn't even stay loyal to her. I betrayed both the Heylin and Xiaolin side. You, however, didn't have the choice. You were forced to. Then, when you did have the choice, you kept your word to him. You were loyal. When you came back, everyone congratulated you for your loyalty, even though you barely remembered swearing to Chase, and how you defeated him. I was shunned. People still whisper about it. They don't trust me like they used to. They always have some sort of doubt in me even though I did destroy Wuya. You, however, are even more trusted now… I'm envious."

"Raimundo," Omi whispered. "I did not know you felt that way…"

Raimundo smiled softly, "Because I never told anyone. Because you returned from the dark side, everyone is questioning me even more. I can hear them still. I always can… I even doubt myself sometimes."

"Don't!" Omi exclaimed. "You shouldn't be envious of me. I am envious of you as well. You have a family, many friends, and you-"

Raimundo burst out into cold laughter that held no humor. Omi shivered at the sound. Raimundo glared at the ground, clenching his fist, "My parents don't give a damn about me. You guys were my first friends. I'm weak, Omi. I always have been."

"You're not weak," Omi whispered.

"Then why did I join the other team for glory and power?" Raimundo snarled. Omi flinched once again. The look on his face reminded him of… of when he actually was on the Heylin side.

"You were strong enough to see the light," Omi whispered.

"Yeah, after I nearly crushed you guys to death," Raimundo mumbled. "I thought… I thought I would be with Wuya forever. We would play games together, talk, and be really good friends… maybe even more than friends. That's when I thought of Kimiko. I wondered what she would think about Wuya and I. Would she be angry? Jealous? Not surprised? Upset? Soon, when Wuya and I kissed, it would soon turn into Kimiko. When we would… do other things, Kimiko's face appeared again. It wasn't her smiling face though. She always looked… upset… betrayed. That's when I thought she actually did wear that face now because of me."

"Do other things…?" Omi questioned. "You… you and Wuya…"

"I never told anyone," Raimundo whispered. "I was too ashamed. I gave into her temptation. Omi, I allowed people to suffer. I allowed people to die. You didn't. You tried to fight… and you won."

"You did too!" Omi whispered. "You fought internally though. Your mind was trying to fight, to bring out the good in you."

Raimundo smiled softly, "It's still doing that to this day, Omi."

Omi blinked, standing up. His eyes were wide, "W-what do you mean?"

Raimundo glanced down, unable to meet Omi's eyes. "Sometimes my mind will drift off to what would happen if I stayed on the Heylin side. My thoughts start turning against me, making fun of me. I couldn't take it!"

"Raimundo," Omi whispered, "you do not have to listen to that voice. You are good. That's why you trapped Wuya in the puzzle box. You are a strong warrior, and you are a strong person. You belong here, in this temple. Your past actions do not matter even if people still discuss it. If you really have a problem with it, talk to Master Fung or talk to us. We're your friends, Raimundo. You can't keep things bottled up inside."

Raimundo smiled sadly at him, "I wish I could… I'm so used to bottling things in. My parents would never listen. My siblings would never listen. I'm afraid you guys wouldn't listen either."

"I'm listening though," Omi said, full of confidence. "You're talking about your problems, and I am listening because we are friends. We both learned something from being on the Heylin side. We both learned from our mistakes. We will never make those mistakes again."

"What if I'm tempted again though?" Raimundo whispered. "What if I'm not good enough?"

"You're the dragon of the wind for a reason, Raimundo. You are strong enough. You learned from your mistakes, and so have I. I will never cross to the Heylin side again because I know that I am good. You are too, Raimundo. You just need to believe in yourself."

Raimundo smiled softly, "Thanks, Omi."

"And if you ever have a problem, I am willing to listen," Omi smiled brightly.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kimiko," Raimundo smiled brightly. "Nice day today, right?"<p>

"Y-yeah," Kimiko smiled brightly. She glanced at Omi, who was smiling brightly. Suddenly, he winked at her making Kimiko blush. What was that supposed to imply? She glanced at Raimundo, who still smiled brightly. She smiled softly, knowing very well that Omi must have fixed his problems.

"You seem better, Rai," Clay commented.

Raimundo smiled brightly, "Thanks to that little guy over there, I'm all better."

Kimiko smiled, but she couldn't help but feel some sort of jealousy that she couldn't help Raimundo when Omi could have. Maybe it was just some type of male bond.

Omi nodded, "Raimundo is very strong. Maybe not as strong as me, but he is a very strong person."

Raimundo twitched in anger, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing," Omi smirked; "only I am the better warrior."

"We'll see about that," Raimundo smirked back. Omi laughed as they both smiled brightly. Kimiko smiled softly. It didn't matter if she wasn't the one to make Raimundo feel better. As long as he felt better, she was alright.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked that!<p> 


End file.
